"Showtime" Shawn Millar
Height/Weight/Age 6' 2" 226 pounds 23 Hometown Phoenix, Arizona Style of Wrestling High Risk Brawler Finishing Moves: Millakilla Millar grabs the opponent's throat (as if to execute a chokeslam). After squeezing some air out of the opponent's throat, he bends the opponent forwards and then quickly snaps the opponent and himself backwards, sending the opponent's face into the mat. The Spotlight Millar lifts his opponent up as if he's executing a Powerbomb. As he brings his opponent down, he quickly transitions into a reverse Sidewalk Slam (with the opponent's front facing the mat instead of their back). Signature Moves Twizzler (Dragon Whip) P-P-P-Pancake (Stinger Splash) BreakNeck (Diving Leg Drop) Curtain Call (Moonsault leg drop) Battering Ram (headbutt to opponenet's abdomen) To Dry (Clothesline) The Dazzler (Standing drop kick) Entrance Style Millar stands on the ramp for a few seconds before looking around. It's hard to tell if he's confused or contemplating. After a while, he sticks his arms out to the side and jumps up in the air (when he lands, pyro goes off). He runs down to the ramp rather quickly, slides into the ring, and gets up on the ropes. He sticks his fists out to his sides again and shouts something (random and different every time) to the crowd before jumping off of the ropes by way of a 360 spin. Entrance Theme "Adrenaline” by 12 Stones Brief (fake) Background Shawn Millar was born in raised in his home state of Arizona . He would get into trouble as a child and would start fights for no apparent reason. He would go through school knowing incredible intellect, but terrible discipline. He would graduate from High School and begin to make his life out in the real world…but when he was 19, he would be accused of killing a man in a bar over a bag of cheddar flavored potato chips. He would be carted off to jail for 3 years until the police realized there was a major gap in the case and found the real killer after intense investigation. Shawn, now 22, would lose 3 years of his life and needed something to do in order to bring himself back up. Having learned several useful fighting skills in prison, he would join up with the WCSF to bring himself back up to glory… …or at least that’s one of the stories he likes to tell when people ask him about his past. Shawn Millar was actually born to Hazel and Andrew Millar, but they were killed in a car accident when he was only four. All that is known about his past is that he was transferred from orphanage to orphanage until he finally ran away and found his uncle in northern Arizona. His uncle would train him in the art of wrestling and he would join up with the WCSF at the age of 22 to unleash his potential. That is the truth. Or is it? He’ll never tell you straight up, so it’s best not to ask. Personality/Gimmick Shawn is a very laid back and comical type character normally, but nobody ever knows what they’re going to get with him since he’s very different to different people. What people fail to realize is that he’s very deep and folks talking to him always come off with a sense of confusion when he’s finished talking because what he says oftentimes doesn’t match with his usual personality. Even though he’s laid back, he knows when it’s time to get serious and can get serious and down to earth when needed. The general idea is that he's bipolar or schizophrenic, but he's way too nice for either of those...or is he? WCSF career Millar debuted and quickly made a name for himself with his bizarre antics and seemingly random comments during interviews. He immediately rubbed some wrestlers the wrong way, including Everwinter, who's serious demeanor couldn't handle Millar's craziness. The two got into several discussions about it, with Everwinter unable to handle Millar's ramblings. But Millar proved himself capable in the ring too, defeating Everwinter at Meltdown with a rollup in a stunning upset. After the match Everwinter lost it though and locked in a submission on Millar. In the following weeks, Millar became embroiled in a friendly rivalry with another newcomer, "The Grappler" Frank Whitaker. Whitaker was bemused by Millar's individuality, and the two would agree to a future match with each other. The two actually teamed up against the South American Syndicate, but their efforts to outdo each other led to defeat. Category:Wrestlers